This invention is in the field of devices for suspending elongated objects from the overhead in buildings and other structures, particularly devices that connect the holder for the elongated object with the overhead structure.
It is common in the building industry to suspend or support pipe, cable and other elongated objects from the walls and overhead. Also common is to suspend or support from the walls and overhead structure special members to which the elongated objects are attached. These special members may take the form of channel sections referred to as equipment struts. On the open side of the channel the strut has opposing lips to which various devices may be attached. The invention is a one-piece connector that connects the cable holder to the strut. It consists of two generally rectangular, planar sectionsxe2x80x94a base section and a support sectionxe2x80x94joined by V-shaped legs. The connector is attached to the strut by inserting the base section into the strut so it is captured by the strut lips. The base section has a threaded hole for engaging a fastener. The support section contacts the cable holder. The cable holder is bottomed on the support section and fastened to the connector by a screw passing through a central opening in the support section. The screw is threaded into the base section until the base section and the support section both firmly engage the strut lips, the V-shaped legs flexing in the process to allow firm engagement. In some instances the base section may be integrated with the cable or pipe holder.